Teen Titans: Mutant Edition
by Lunrav14
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a strange room with strange people and you have strange powers? Join 6 young heroes as they try to figure out what in the world happened to them. New superheroes are my OCs. Rated K for future battle scenes. Regular teen titans come in later. I stink at summeries and the real story is better. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: My New Roomates (sort of)

**Chapter 1**

"Do you think she's alive?"

"Can't tell."

I groan and turn my head, still delirious from sleep.

"Be quiet you bozos! She's just waking up!"

I grasp my head and sit up looking for the voice that just spoke. Kneeling down next to me is a girl around the age of 15 or so. She has short blond hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a light blue sundress, she looks like a model.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks.

"I've been better, but I'll be fine. Who are you?"

The girl smiles. "You can call me Sparks if you like."

"And why would I call you Sparks? Little bit of an odd name."

Sparks simply grins and snaps her fingers. Little sparks come off her fingertips.

"I can see why I would call you Sparks," I say attempting a little bit of humor. In reality, I'm a little freaked out.

Who wouldn't be?

I stand up and look around. I'm in a large room with five beds lined up in a row. I was on the last bed on the left. Along one of the walls is a young Native American girl, maybe 11 or 12 years old. She has brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a white and pink T-shirt and jean kapris. She catches my eye and flies over.

Yes, flies over.

I'm officially going nuts.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Dragonfly."

I stare at the large, gossamer wings on her back. "Is it because you have wings like a dragonfly?"

"Close. It's because I can do this."

Dragonfly closes her eyes and small shimmering diamonds appear around her. Eventually, the diamonds cover her entire body and it becomes really hard to see her. To add to my amazement, she shrinks down to the size of a dragonfly.

"I get it. You can disappear like a dragonfly and shrink down to the size of a dragonfly," I say, even more confused.

"Looks like our sleeping beauty is up," a voice from the other side of the room says. I look over and I see a large figure. Around 16-17 years of age, he has copper skin, brown hair, and really large muscles. He is sporting a sports jersey (pun intended) and athletic shorts. He walks over to join us.

"Call me Vineson," he says, holding out his hand.

"Hi. Are you the strong guy?" I reply, shaking his hand.

"Yep. Welcome to our freak show."

I sit down on one of the beds, looking at my new roommates. "Do you guys think I have these sort of powers too?"

Sparks shrugs. "I don't know. Want to find out?"

Having no better option, I nod my head. I stand up and face Sparks.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Try snapping your fingers. If you have any sort of projectile powers, snapping is a good way to start."

Looking at my fingers, I snap them.

A really large gust of wind whips through the room.

Sparks looks at me excitedly. "Weather powers!"

I simply stare at my hands.

Dragonfly flutters next to me. "What happens if you hold out your hands and focus your energy?"

I try it.

Ice comes shooting out and freezes the wall across the room.

We experiment with my powers and find I can also create torrential downpours, large lightning bolts, and, after awhile of trial and error, I can levitate.

"Awesome! You got the full set!" Sparks says after we finish with every possible exercise known to mankind.

"I guess so. I've got wind, lightning, ice, and rain. I think out of all of them though, I like ice the best," I say, trying to comprehend I can even do this.

"You know," Vineson says, "You're taking the whole 'I've got superpowers' thing pretty well. Sparks' freaked out when she found she could create electricity with her fingers."

Sparks slaps Vineson. "I did not."

Vineson winces. "Uh, yah you did."

Dragonfly gently pushes them apart. "Settle down you two. Our friend here needs to tell us her name."

I run a name list through my head. It being my alter ego name, it had better be good.

"Well, since I like my ice powers the best, how about Crystal?"

Everyone nods his or her head in approval. "I like it. It fits you," Dragonfly comments. She sits down next to me and I turn so that I can see everyone.

"Okay. Now that we are on a first name basis, do you think you guys could answer a couple questions of mine?"

Vineson nods. "Sure. Fire away."

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I!" I exclaim.

Vineson sighs. "I wish I knew."

* * *

**Okay guys. This is my first fanfiction so please R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (no duh). I only own OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a way out

**Sorry that took so long. Busy week, busy weekend, barely got any sleep last night...**

**Okay, that's enough of my personal life.**

**Hope you like the next chapter. And of course I don't own the Teen Titans (I wish I did though).**

* * *

I stare at Vineson, hardly comprehending what he just said.

"What do you mean 'I wish I knew'?"

"We don't know why we're here, where we are, or how we even have powers. Dragonfly and I were dumped in here roughly a week ago. Sparks came in two days later. And now you're here. We haven't gone outside this room at all."

Dragonfly cuts in. "We get food every so often, but they pump a sleeping gas of sorts before they come in. We haven't seen anyone except each other."

"If you wanted to know, there's a small bathroom along the left wall," Sparks says randomly, pointing to a green insert on the wall.

I turn to my friends. I have to consider them friends. We're all in the same boat here. "Do you guys know how to get out of here?"

Dragonfly points to a small hole on one of the sides. "We're pretty sure that's the keyhole. It has an electric current running through it, though. We've tried picking the lock, but it hasn't worked yet."

"Shouldn't Sparks be immune to electric shocks?" I ask.

"I am," Sparks replies, "But I have to discharge any electricity I take in. If I don't, I, well, explode. I really can't pick a lock and discharge at the same time."

"Maybe you can't discharge while you pick the lock," I say, "But what if the extra electricity flowed into me? I should be immune to electric shocks too, considering I can form lightning. I can store the extra lightning…"

"And we can bust out of here," Sparks says, pounding her fist into her hand.

We all rush into position. Sparks pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and walks over to the wall. I place a hand on Sparks' back and she puts the bobby pin in the hole. I instantly feel a strong electric current running through me. It's a really hard feeling to describe, but if you've ever been on a really bumpy roller coaster, it feels sort of like that.

After she fiddles around with the hole for about a minute, we hear and audible click. Sparks drops the bobby pin and pushes the wall.

The entire wall swings open.

Sparks high fives me and pulls me into a hug. Dragonfly zooms out into the hallway flying faster than I thought possible. Vineson steps out of the room and looks at us.

"Any of you guys know which way is out?"

We all shrug our shoulders. "No idea," I say.

"I know!" Sparks exclaims. "I'll scout ahead!"

Sparks takes off down the hallway. And I mean she really takes off. In a matter of seconds, she's back.

"Nothing down that way. I'll try the other way," Sparks shouts as she runs in the other direction.

"I think Sparks has super-speed," Dragonfly whispers.

Sparks comes back with a wide grin on her face. "I found another hallway. Come on!"

We walk/fly/run/levitate (okay, travel) down the hallway. The florescent lighting above us flickers on and off, casting weird shadows along the walls. Every so often, I let a stream of electricity into the light bulbs. My friends look at me like I'm crazy.

"What? I feel like a walking battery!"

Sparks rolls her eyes. "I always feel like a walking battery!"

"I swear, they get heavier every week," a voice from around the corner says. We all press ourselves against the walls of the corridor. Two armed guards move past our hallway dragging a teenager. Sparks and I make eye contact with Dragonfly and Vineson. We all nod our heads in silent agreement. This guy is in the same situation as us. Vineson cracks his knuckles.

In the span of thirty seconds, we have two knocked out guards pumped full of about 500 volts of energy. Finally free of all that electricity, I look at our rescuee. He looks my age (roughly 14) and I think he's Japanese. The boy groans and sits up, grasping his head. A sputter of Japanese spews from his mouth. My friends and I glance at each other.

"Any of you guys know Japanese?"

The boy gives a look of confusion before trying again.

"Who are you?"

"Good question," Dragonfly says.

"Where am I?"

"Better question," Sparks says.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Let's try this again," I say, exasperated.

Five minutes, three shouting matches, and a quick showoff of our powers later, the Japanese boy accepts our story. I'm not sure if he accepts the fact he may have powers, but at least we're friends (I hope).

"Okay. I'm confused, but I'm willing to go with you guys. The fact is, we need to get out of here and we have a better chance of doing that together," the boy states.

We all nod heads. "Now that we're all friends," I say, trying to get this conversation moving, "Can we figure out what our new friend can do?"

I won't describe the process it took to find out what the boy could do, simply because I don't want to mention the amount of swearing it took to find out what he could do.

After a lot of trial and error, we figure out that our friend can control shadows. He can form them into different objects, he can completely disappear into them, and I think he can travel through them. I'm still not completely sure on the last one.

"I think I'll call myself Blackwing," the boy says. It fits rather nicely considering that one of the first things he formed was a pair of wings that actually worked.

"Okay, Blackwing," Sparks says, "Let's get out of here."

We start down the way the guards came from. The first thing we see, besides the weird florescent lighting, is a door.

"Bet you a slap on the face it's a way out," Sparks says to Vineson.

"Bet you a slap on the face it's a trap," Vineson replies.

"Only one way to find out," I say, opening the door.

The door opens and we all gasp in shock. It's not a trap, and it's not a way out. In fact, it's a room very similar to the one we just came from. The only difference is that it is really small and it has only one bed.

And it's occupied.

* * *

**I hope you like cliffhangers. No? Then you had better stay for more. That line underneath this was unintentional. Still trying to figure out how this program works *grumble grumble*.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Okay, I realize I haven't given a description for Crystal yet. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a southeast asian complextion. Sorry it's been a little while. I've been busy. Please R&R. And of course I don't own the Teen Titans (how many times do I need to say it?!)**

* * *

All of us just stare. No one expected someone to be behind the door. We creep closer and we look at the sleeping person.

"It's a girl," Sparks says, her voice full of disbelief.

I take a look. It's a girl all right. She has shoulder-length hair that is super curly and super blond. She has a white, elbow length shirt under a pink vest, black leggings, and pink boots. She only looks about nine years old. And she doesn't look good. She's still asleep even after we came in. Her arms are covered in bruises and it looks like she's barely breathing.

"No no no no no," I say, trying to calm my racing heart. "I don't know who you are, but you are not dying on us."

Almost unconsciously, I place my hand on her. I search through my mind, willing to try and heal her.

And somehow, my wish comes true.

A green light pulses from my hands. All of our eyes widen as the girl's bruises begin to go away. Her breathing quickens and she coughs. I sit down on the bed and pull her onto my lap. Her eyes flicker and she sits up. Her eyes are a striking shade of green. They remind me of limes.

"Are you okay?" I quietly ask the girl. Her lime green eyes go from very dull to twinkling in a matter of seconds. She nods her head and looks at my friends. They all have relieved expressions on their faces.

"What's your name?" Sparks asks her.

The girl scrunches her eyebrows and then points to her throat. She shakes her head vigorously.

"You can't speak?" Dragonfly asks with a concerned tone.

The girl nods her head. Her eyes lose a little bit of their shine.

"How long have you been unable to talk?" Blackwing asks.

The girl holds up nine fingers and then air draws a clock.

"Nine days, nine months, or nine years?" Vineson asks.

The girl holds up the number three, most likely indicating the third choice.

"Nine years!?" we all exclaim.

The girl nods her head. I pull the little girl into a hug. It's obvious she needs comfort more than anything right now. The girl hugs me back. She then takes my hand and begins to draw out letters.

M…Y…N…A…M…E…I…S…C…O…R…A…L

"Your name is Coral?" I say out loud.

The girl nods her head. Sparks looks ready to jump up and hug her.

"Nice to meet you Coral! I'm Sparks. This is Dragonfly, Vineson, and Blackwing. You've already met Crystal."

Coral waves her hand at my friends. She then takes my hand and writes something out.

"Why does Dragonfly have wings?" I translate.

"Oh! That's because we're mutants," Dragonfly explains. "We can do all sorts of stuff. I can shrink and can make myself invisible, Sparks has super-speed and electricity powers, Vineson is strong, Blackwing has shadow powers, and Crystal has weather powers. And apparently healing ones too."

Coral nods her head. She writes something else down.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm a metahuman. That means I've had my powers since I was born." I translate. "Did I get that right?"

Coral nods her head.

"What's the difference between a metahuman and a mutant?" Sparks asks.

Coral writes on my hand. "I think someone told me it has to do with when they get their powers. Mutants gain their powers when they are older instead of when they are little. Do you guys want to see my powers?"

"Of course we would like to see them!" she exclaims.

Coral stands up and faces the wall. Pink light streams out from her hands and using it like a whip, she cuts a slice in the wall across the room. Coral then turns to me and locks her gaze with mine. The white of her eyes turns black and I feel a presence phasing into me. My body turns without me doing anything to it and I face my friends. My friends stare at me.

"Crystal, your eyes are green!" Sparks exclaims.

I try to speak, but something prevents me from doing anything. Then, I realize something

Coral is controlling me.

"Sorry about that," Coral/me says. "There really isn't any other way to explain how my powers work. That pink light was mind energy that I can create. I can take also control of anyone I make eye contact with. I can talk because Crystal has functioning vocal cords. While in their bodies, I can use whatever powers they have and I can see their memories if I choose to. Of course, I would never do that to you guys. I'll get out of Crystal now."

Coral leaves my body and the world spins for a second. Now sitting next to me, she looks a little afraid. I sigh and look at her.

"I'm not mad, just never do that again, okay?" I ask Coral.

Coral nods her head rapidly and I stand up.

"Okay, now that we have that taken care of, why don't we get out of here?"

Coral nods her head and hops down. She is short, even for a nine year old. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I guess all nine year olds are the same, even if they are being held captive in an unknown place.

We walk down the hallway again. We don't see any more doors, but we do come to a computer mounted into the wall.

"Anyone here know how to hack?" I ask.

Blackwing steps up to the computer. He starts pressing buttons faster than I even thought possible.

"Okay… it looks like we're on the third basement and the staircase is to the left," Blackwing says. "Can't tell where we are yet, but it's going to be hard getting out. A thirty-foot high wall coved in barbed wire surrounds this whole place with two separate control towers on the gate. They need to be opened at the same time for the gate to be opened. The gate will also be crawling with guards. I don't think we'll get out of here without a fight."

I wrap all of this information around my head. I assumed it would be difficult to get out, but not this difficult. I look at my friends. All of us have very different powers. Alone, we can't do this, but together…

"I've got it," I say. "I think I know how to get out, but I need to know a couple of things. First, Sparks, can you fire of electricity while someone is on your back and not have them shocked?"

"I would think so. The sparks come out of my fingertips, not my spine," Sparks says.

"Ok, good. Second, Blackwing and Dragonfly, do you guys know some form of martial arts?"

"Yep. Know karate, ty kwon do, judo, and a bunch of stuff you probably have never heard of," Blackwing says.

"No, but I want to try something," Dragonfly says while going diamondy (for lack of a better term. By the way, it's geometric diamonds, not gemstone diamonds). She peels of one of her diamonds and throws it. The pointy end embeds itself in the far wall.

"That'll do," I say, slightly stunned. "Final question, Blackwing, can you fly?"

To answer, Blackwing forms a pair of bird-like wings and jumps up. He glides around for a little bit and then lands.

"Ok. I know what to do, but it's going to require some cooperation from everyone, ok?"

Everyone nods his or her head. We all want to get out of here ASAP and we're willing to do anything to get out of this place.

"Blackwing, can you pull up the building schematic? This is what we're going to do. First…"

* * *

**Can you guess who Coral is related to? If you can, you are a true TT fan. If you can't, go watch episodes "Calling all Titans" and "Titans Together". If you still can't figure it out, I don't know if I can help you.**

**The plot is picking up. Stay tuned for more.**

**Wow, that sounds lame...**


	4. Chapter 4: ESCAPE (enough said)

**Okay, I'm trying something new this time, multiple points of view! Tell me what you think of it. And no, I don't own the Teen Titans (Seriously, you would think everyone would get the point by now).**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I slowly open the staircase door. A long hallway with high ceilings stands between us and the door. Every ten feet or so along the middle of the hallway are large pillars. I breathe a small sigh of relief seeing the open door and the night sky. Outside, it is pitch black and I can just make out guards patrolling the grounds. We silently make our way behind one of the pillars. I signal Sparks with my hand. She nods and picks up Coral and carries her piggyback style. Dragonfly goes invisible and Blackwing fades into the shadows. I throw down my hand.

Time for the fun to begin.

Sparks takes of running. She is out of the door before any of us can blink. Following close behind, unseen of course, Dragonfly and Blackwing go their separate ways (I hope, I hope, I hope). Vineson and I move behind different pillars and wait for the shooting to begin. A patter of bullets can be heard and I silently pray to any higher powers that exist that we will live to see the day.

**Dragonfly's POV**

I jet out into the night sky. It feels so good to be able to fly freely without the danger of hitting someone with my wings. I look down at Sparks and Coral. They're really brave taking the job of distraction. Sparks doesn't look afraid. She's running around in circles not caring that she's being shot at. In fact, it looks like she is having fun. Coral is certainly made of sterner stuff than me, because I think I would panic if someone were shooting at me.

As quickly and as quietly as I can move, I fly up to the control tower. I grin at my luck. It just so happens that someone left the window open. I shrink down and fly through the opening. A single guard is sitting on a chair rapidly talking into a radio. I bring myself back to normal size and fly closer. I stop when I'm about a foot from his face.

"Sir, the mutants, they escaped. What? Of course the window is open. It's nighttime in the middle of summer."

I take the opportunity to punch the guard in the face. He sways and then hits the floor.

"Serves you right," I say to the unconscious man. I pick up the radio and a man's voice hollers over the radio.

"What is going on in there?"

"Oh, just a little something called ESCAPE," I say back. Ignoring the man's protests, I turn the radio to the other control tower's frequency.

"Blackwing, you there?" I ask, hoping that nothing went wrong. A buzz of static ensures and then a voice comes through.

"Right here Dragonfly," Blackwing responds.

"Okay. Now, which button opens the gate again?"

"The large green one. On three, ready? One, two…"

**Crystal's POV**

I hear a loud groan and I see the gate opening. Vineson and I exchange large, foolish grins before charging out. Vineson starts hitting every guard in sight. I slightly wince as I hear the sounds of bone cracking. A bullet hits Vineson's arm and it ricochets off. Apparently, along with super-strength, he also got the ability to withstand bullets.

Note to self: Don't make Vineson angry

Using my ice powers, I freeze any guard that comes within ten feet of me. I create a large chunk of ice and hand it to Vineson. He lobs it at a cluster of guards. The chunk freezes the guards on contact and sends a rain of icicles down on the rest. Using my wind powers, I fling the icicles at the line of guards on the wall. I don't look back because that had to have hurt.

Sparks sends out a large discharge of energy while running. I don't see what happens immediately, but I do see the aftereffects. A path of electrified guards lies in her wake. With the speed she's going, not much can get out of her path in time.

Note to self: Don't make Sparks angry.

Coral sends out mind whips that cut a path straight to the gate. I already made the mental note to not make Coral angry. Making Coral angry means that she takes over my body. Vineson and I sprint for the exit. I look up and I see Blackwing fighting with a sword made from his shadows. It looks like a sword from Japan. I think it's called a katana.

Note to self: Don't make Blackwing angry

During all of this, I see shimmering diamonds come in contact with the guards. I also see a lot of guards plummeting off the side of the wall.

Note to self: Don't make Dragonfly angry.

Sparks and Coral come running out of the gate. Coral takes her mind whips and starts to push the gate. A second passes and the gate starts to move faster as Coral's unspoken message gets across to Blackwing and Dragonfly.

_Close the gate!_

Dragonfly and Blackwing drop down as the gate closes. They uncloaked during the fight and they look ecstatic. I turn to the gate and I blast it with ice. The whole gate freezes shut.

I'm not taking any chances with those guys.

"We're free!" Sparks exclaims. She quickly hugs each of us in the span of ten seconds. Coral jumps down and hugs my legs. Blackwing and Vineson high-five each other. Dragonfly does loopty-loops in the air. We all laugh at her crazy acrobatics.

A sudden blast stops our celebrations. Dragonfly drops down we turn to the gate. On top of the wall are lines of guards firing at us. I look at my friends.

"Let's get out of here," I say.

We all spin 180 degrees and, well, run for the hills.

**Unknown POV**

I press the contact button, shaking. I was charged with the overseeing of the mutant young. Having them escape wasn't part of the plan. My master will not be happy about this. The screen pops up and I lower my head in shame.

"Master, the mutants, they got away," I say.

"It doesn't matter at this point. Even if the Teen Titans can reach them, there is no hope for their little organization to survive. Let them go. They are but one pawn we have lost. Our board is still full. They cannot do anything to stop us."

* * *

**Hmm, recognize the chess reference? Please R&R. I promise, something interesting will happen in the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Storm City

**Okay people, this is a long and boring chapter, but it is nessesary. I promise that if everything goes right, in two chapters the Teen Titans will come in...but maybe not how you expect. Do I have to write the disclaimer? I don't own TT(sheesh anoying conscience). Enough rambling...Enjoy!**

* * *

We sprint away from the Fortress of Doom, as I like to call it. Over hills, across plains, and finally through a forest, we run. The trees zip by us as we try to place as much distance as possible between the bad guys and us. Eventually, we come to a clearing and we all collapse on the ground. Even though some of us can fly, we're all exhausted. I won't put a number out, but we at least ran the distance of a half marathon (look it up if you're curious).

Coral hops off Sparks' back. Being the only one of us that didn't have to run, she has the most energy. She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Just returning a favor," she spells out. I smile remembering the comfort hug I gave Coral when we met. It's hard to believe that less than…how many hours ago did I wake up? Three or four? My life really has changed since then.

I pull myself up. Using my minimal electricity powers, I manage to create a small, floating, glowing orb. It lights up the clearing and I finally get a good look at my friends. We look like we've been through a war. To be honest though, it's pretty accurate.

"We did good everyone. Now, any idea where we are?" I ask.

Sparks shakes her head. She looks beat. No wonder. Out of all of us, she's ran faster and longer than any of us. She flops back down and I hear a small snore escape her. Wow, that girl can fall asleep fast.

Dragonfly stands up stretching. For a girl that was just fighting for her life, she doesn't look too bad. "I'll fly up and see if I can see anything." She jumps up and disappears among the trees.

Vineson grunts. "Be careful." He looks washed out. The guy had to run this entire way and he doesn't have the energy reserves Sparks does. Despite that, he somehow manages to sit up. Blackwing looks a little better, but not by much.

Dragonfly drops back down. She has a smile on her face. "There's a city not too far from here, and it's a big one. It looks like we're somewhere along the ocean. By the way, which way is north?"

Blackwing looks up at the night sky and then points to his left. "That way, assuming Polaris hasn't moved."

"Then we're along the West Coast. I don't know where though…"

Vineson takes a look at the trees. He mutters to himself and the turns to us. "Judging by the fact that these trees are oak, maple, and aspen and the fact that it is a little bit cool here even though it must be the middle of summer, I'm going to say we're in Washington State."

We all stare at Vineson, including Sparks who woke up during the discussion. I've heard of power naps, but this is ridiculous.

Vineson shrugs. "I have a thing for botany. These leaves look how they would in late June, early July. Considering the climate, I think we're either in Washington State or in Oregon."

Coral's eyes go from dollar coin sized to small plate size in a matter of seconds. Sparks looks at Vineson like he came from Mars. Dragonfly simply shakes her head. As for me, I just stare at my friend. Blackwing is the first one to come to his senses. "Well, that helps. At least we somewhat know where we are."

I nod my head. "It certainly does. Well, we might as well find out where we are. Come on."

We pull ourselves up. Just as we step out of the clearing, Dragonfly screams. We turn to her and we see a blade of grass biting her.

You heard me right. A blade of grass is biting her. It has really sharp teeth.

"Get it off me!" Dragonfly screams.

Vineson runs over and yanks the blade of grass off Dragonfly. Its teeth disappear. Vineson drops the blade of grass, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What the…" he says, his voice betraying his confusion. He walks over to the nearest tree and touches it. The tree grows eyes and a mouth. Sparks, Dragonfly, and I scream. Vineson laughs at our expressions. "Don't worry; it's friendly."

Sparks looks at Vineson with mixed expressions. "So, you can make plants grow teeth?"

Vineson shrugs. "I think it's more of I mutate plants whenever I touch them. Wonder how that's useful."

Blackwing walks over and slaps Vineson on the back. "We'll figure that out later, but cool power."

We continue walking through the trees. Eventually, the trees thin out and we come to a road. A green signboard along the side of the road spells out these words:

WELCOME TO STORM CITY, WASHINGTON.

Sparks glances at Vineson. "Guess you were right. Think we'll find a place to sleep?"

"Only one way to find out," I say. "Dragonfly, is there any way you can retract your wings?"

Dragonfly fiddles around with her wings before they fold flat against her back. From the front, she looks perfectly normal. Actually, we all look like perfectly normal preteens and teens.

If only we could be perfectly normal.

We walk along the streets of Storm City. It obviously must be a pretty important city, otherwise I don't think the skyscrapers would be present. It's still dark out, so the sun must've just set when we escaped. The buildings cast eerie shadows as we past street after street. We stop at a bus station, defeated.

"Let's face it, there's nowhere to go," Blackwing states. "It must be almost morning and we have no idea of where we need to go or even who to talk to."

"Perhaps I can help," a voice says from the shadows. We whirl around, ready to attack. Blackwing forms his sword, Sparks has electricity at her fingertips, Dragonfly's wings snap out, Vineson pulls himself into a fighter's stance, Coral forms a mind whip, and I have a gust of wind at the ready. You don't need to be Einstein to figure out we really don't trust anyone besides each other. And especially weird voices from down dark alleys.

A woman steps out of the shadows. She is dressed in a long, flowing robe that reaches to the ground. Covered in symbols that I can't make out and pictures I can't describe, it almost hurts to look at it for too long. Her dark hair is long and loose. She has a smile on her face.

"Please excuse me, I had forgotten that most don't like visits from people in the shadows," the woman says.

I look at her. The woman is obviously powerful. I feel a very strong…

Energy… power…magic?

Aura. That's it. Aura. I feel a very strong aura coming of the woman. I play around with some words before speaking. I have a feeling this woman is not one I should make angry.

"You are a sorceress," I say to the woman.

She laughs. "Well, yes I am. My name is Asa. I'm guessing that you are all very tired. Why don't you come back to my place?"

Sparks narrows her eyes. "And we should trust you because?"

Asa and I Iock eyes. She smiles at me and I hear a voice inside my head.

_Your friends do not trust me. I understand. My question is… do you trust me?_

_Why should I? _

_You have no reason to. You know nothing about what a sorceress does. You do not know me, and you are obviously frightened of strangers. But you can also figure out what my intensions are by simply reading my aura._

_Read your aura?_

_Simply concentrate on my aura and feel around for my emotions. _

I blink. Is she serious? Shrugging it off, I concentrate on the presence around her, and I probe around for feelings. Probing an aura is like finding fruit suspended in gelatin, hard to make out, but clearly there. It seems an aura contains more than just, well, magic. It also contains your feelings towards others. Asa's only feelings towards us are kindness and…pity!

_Pity?! You pity us!_

_Well, you are wandering around at night with no place to go._

I fume for a little bit and then I turn to my friends. "I think we can trust her, but keep your guard up."

"We can trust her?! Why?" Sparks asks.

"She is very powerful, but she basically allowed me to read her mind," I say in a low voice.

"You can read minds?" Dragonfly asks.

"It's hard to explain, but she doesn't have any evil intensions towards us," I say.

"I'm in. I could use a place to sleep that isn't a military issue bed," Dragonfly says.

"Us too," Vineson says, clapping his shoulder on Blackwing. Blackwing simply groans under the stress of Vineson's hand. Coral holds up two thumbs in agreement.

"Fine," Sparks says fuming, "But don't blame me if something goes wrong."

"So, are you coming or not?" Asa asks, implying we should be going now.

"We're coming, but no funny business," I say.

Asa beckons us and we follow her down the city street just as dawn breaks the surface of the horizon.

* * *

**I know...it's creepy, but Asa is going to be important, I promise. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Asa

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. One more chapter, and I promise it will get more interesting. **

**Conscience: What about the disclaimer?  
**

**Me: Do I really need it?**

**Conscience: Yes.**

**Me: Okay fine. I don't own the Teen Titans. Happy?**

**Conscience: Yes**

**Okay, I'm insane. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Asa leads us through the streets of Storm City. After about ten minutes of walking, we come to an apartment building. Asa opens the door and leads us in. We climb three flights of stairs before coming to the top. Asa brings out her room key and unlocks the door. We walk in and Spark's gasps.

"You didn't tell us you were loaded!" Sparks exclaims. The rest of my friends just stare at Sparks in horror.

Asa laughs. "I suppose I did forget to mention that I own a penthouse suite."

And a penthouse suite it is. It has a large kitchen/living room/dining room area and a hallway branching off to what seems like a collection of rooms. The room is decorated with many varieties of plants and I keep seeing small, floating orbs everywhere. Purple drapes grace the windows and give the room a slightly unearthly feel. Black couches surround an immense entertainment center. Coral runs over to one of the couchs and flops down. Dragonfly, Vineson, Blackwing, and Sparks do the same on the other couches and armchairs. I pick a chaise (don't know, look it up) and collapse on it.

"Perhaps we should save the conversation for tomorrow," Asa says, walking over to us. "I should have enough rooms for everyone, but you'll have to double up."

"Blackwing and I'll take one room," Vineson says getting up. Vineson drags Blackwing to his feet and they walk down to the rooms.

"You boys can take the one first door on the left," Asa shouts.

"Dragonfly and I'll bunk tonight," Sparks says. The two girls pull themselves up and walk/fly over to the hallway.

"First door on the right," Asa says to my friends.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Coral," I say. Coral just nods her head sleepily. Poor girl, she's only ten. She must be exhausted.

"How about the second door on the right?" Asa asks.

I nod my head and we go to our room. The room has two queen-sized beds with blue bedspreads. Two dressers opposite the beds are fitted with identical mirrors. A clock on the nightstand says 4:30 am July 12, 2013. I groan at the sight of the time; it is way too early. A window along the left wall looks out over Storm City. I bet the view is fabulous at night.

Not that I care at all.

I pull the curtains down and turn on the light. I walk over to the dresser and open it. Inside are pairs of pajamas. I pull out a light blue pajama top, short, white pajama bottoms, and, for some reason, underwear. I walk over to the private bathroom (I know, it feels like we're in a hotel) and quickly hop in the shower. Five minutes later, I'm free of my dirty shorts, dirty t-shirt, and, well, dirty everything. Everything fits perfectly.

Hmm…magic has its uses.

Coral runs in the bathroom, and five minutes later, she comes out sparkling and in pink pajamas. She walks over to me and picks up my palm.

"Do you know if there are toothbrushes here?" she spells.

I walk over to the bathroom and I discover toothpaste and two toothbrushes.

"Well, there're here now," I say to Coral. We quickly brush our teeth and we flop down in bed.

"Good night Coral, or maybe good morning would be more accurate."

Coral smiles and pulls the covers over her. I jump under the covers and I sigh. The bed is really comfy. I reach over and turn off the lights. In a matter of seconds, I'm asleep.

**Ignore me…I'm a line.**

I yawn and sit up in bed. I look around bewildered before looking over and seeing Coral wake up at the same time. I look over to the clock. It says 7:30 am July 13, 2013.

We've slept for over a day. I think that's a personal record for me.

We throw our covers off and walk over to the magic dressers. Inside mine, I find an ice blue blouse that has sleeves that flare at the elbow, white leggings, and an ice blue waist cape (once again, don't know, look it up). The blouse is covered in gray, swirling designs. I look in the second dresser drawer and I find some comfy ice blue flats. I run to the bathroom and put them on. After verbally expressing my need for a hairbrush, I brush my dark brown hair out. I step out of the bathroom and Coral stares at me. She walks over to me and takes my palm.

"Cool outfit."

"Thanks," I say. "I guess we have another thing to thank Asa for."

Coral nods her head and runs into the bathroom. She comes out wearing clothes almost identical to the ones she wore before, but now she has a pink tunic and a gold belt around it. Her curly blond hair is brushed out.

"You look fabulous," I say. "Should we see if anyone else is up?"

Coral nods her head and we open our door. At the same exact time, all of our other friends open their doors (creepy anyone?). We walk out and we all stare at each other in shock.

We seem to do a lot of that.

I'll start with Sparks. She is wearing an electric blue shirt, leggings, and a skirt that goes down to her knees. She has shoes that look flimsy, but are obviously very strong. Her short blond hair is loose and she has a silver eye mask on. Think like the masks from The Incredible.

Blackwing has a black ninja outfit from the neck down (self explanatory). He has a black eye mask similar to Sparks'. His black hair is held back in place with large amounts of gel (eeww).

Vineson at least looks a little normal. He has a green t-shirt and brown pants. Both look very sturdy; a good feature for anyone with super strength. He also has sturdy, brown boots.

Dragonfly's outfit is the real shocker for me. She has a black body suit that has stripes of green woven in. It's already hard to see her. She has black boots and her overall appearance is strong.

We all remain in that position for maybe a minute. Finally, Sparks shakes her head and runs around us quickly.

"Cool! We look like heroes!" she exclaims. Sparks' outburst quickly snaps us back to reality and we all start talking (except for Coral).

"Now that's an outfit fit for a speedster," Vineson teases Sparks.

"Well, I'm only speaking for myself, but that's a good look for someone with superhuman strength," Sparks retorts. She runs over to Coral and picks her up. "Coral, you look better already," she says. Coral blushes bright red.

"Blackwing, I didn't know you were a ninja," I say, looking over who I think is my friend.

"Well, it appears I am one now," he says back.

"Crystal! You look powerful!" Dragonfly says to me.

"Thanks and you look ready to kick some butt," I say, laughing. "You know, we all look ready to kick some butt."

"I could certainly agree," a voice from the kitchen says. We turn around embarrassed.

Asa looks at our expressions and laughs. "Oh don't worry. I was already up. Do you want something to eat?"

We all scramble for seats at the kitchen table. Coral, Dragonfly, and I manage to grab three out of the four seats. A short wrestling match between Sparks, Vineson, and Blackwing ensures for the last seat at the table. Just as Sparks pulls herself into the last chair, the table expands and adds two more places. Vineson and Blackwing sit down and breakfast appears on the table.

Man, I love magic.

We tackle the food with gusto. I don't remember the last time I ate. Sparks and Vineson inhale pile after pile of pancakes. My guess is that super-strength and super-speed use incredibly high amounts of energy. Dragonfly and Blackwing grab the sausage and it's gone in a matter of seconds. Coral eats a whole plate of pancakes and downs a whole pitcher of orange juice. I come up for air once and then dive back in.

After nearly thirty straight minutes of gobbling food, we finally finish. We all sit back, stuffed.

"That was the best meal I've ever eaten," Sparks says to Asa. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it," Asa says with a smile. "I've had a lot of heroes stop through my doors. I've given a lot of major names their costumes. By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh! I'm Crystal. This is Dragonfly, Vineson, Blackwing, Sparks, and Coral," I say rattling off names.

"Hmm…" Asa says looking over Coral. "I think I've heard your name before. Wait here."

Asa walks over to a bookshelf and pulls out a set of panpipes. The recorder is white with gray swirls on it. Coral gasps. She runs over and takes the panpipes.

"Is this yours?" Asa asks. Coral nods her head vigorously.

"I found it while I was doing a little traveling," Asa says. "I did a little bit of magical research and found your name."

Coral hugs Asa and my friends and stand up.

"How can we ever repay you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," Asa says. "As long as you use your powers to help others, that's the only payment I'll need."

"Take care Asa," I say.

"Take care, Crystal," Asa says. "You and your friends will always be welcome here."

"Bye Asa!" Sparks says. We walk out of the building and out into the crisp, morning air. We look around at the buildings of Storm City. Sparks looks at us,

"So, what do we do?" she asks. A sharp tug on my hand makes me turn in Coral's direction. She points to the sky and I turn in the direction of her finger. I gasp.

"Look!" I shout. The rest of my friends turn and they gasp.

"Am I seeing things?" Dragonfly asks.

"I don't think so," Vineson says.

"Think she needs help?" Blackwing asks.

"No duh, you idiot!" Sparks says whacking Blackwing on the head.

"What are you guys standing around for?" I say. "Let's go!"

We all run off in the direction of the falling girl. I take a second look and my eyes widen further in surprise.

The girl falling from the sky has wings.

* * *

**Guess who. I wanted to explain how heroes got their suits. I like the idea of a magical helper who knows a good number of heroes. Plus, Asa will come in in later chapters. Please R&R. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**Conscience: Really?**

**Me: Yes, I promise. (I am crazy)**


	7. Chapter 7: Becoming a Team

**Finally, the Teen Titans! It took awhile, but they're finally here (sort of).**

**Conscience: What about the..**

**Me: I know! I don't own the Teen Titans! Sheesh, you sound like my mother.**

**Conscience: Good, considering I am supposed to be your voice of reason. And you really should change the rating.**

**Me: I'm not doing to use anything worse that shut up or stupid. Therefore, K+ is perfectly fine.**

* * *

**I've got to know guys: Keep up with the weird discutions with conscience or not? Please R&R. Happy reading!**

**...Wow that's even lamer than my earlier attemps to get you to read.**

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV**

I'm falling from the sky. Me, Bumblebee, falling from the sky! And being taken out by Punk Rocket and Angel at that. If I was facing each of them alone, I could do it. But together? This must be the Brotherhood of Evil's doing, pairing annoying classmate A with even more annoying villain B. Otherwise they wouldn't have the smarts to do it together. I try to move my wings, but they seem locked in place. Punk Rocket's shock waves must have done something to them. The Titans need me. It can't end this way. Someone, anyone.

Help!

**Crystal's POV**

I abandon running and switch to levitation. The most important factor right now is speed and, let's face it, levitation is faster. I look at Dragonfly and we soar into the sky. Blackwing jumps up and flies straight for the girl. I don't care if she is good or bad. She needs help. Period.

Out of the clouds come two other people. One is a boy riding a guitar and looks like a punk. The other is a teenage girl with angel wings. I'm only guessing, but they don't look like friends of the falling girl considering the punk boy is blasting her with sound waves.

Blackwing intercepts the falling girl and flies her down to Vineson, Coral, and Sparks. This will have to be an air battle and we can't afford to lift them up into the air. Dragonfly and I race towards the teenagers.

"You take the girl, I'll take the boy," I shout. Dragonfly nods her head and flies off in the angel girl's direction. I send a blast of ice in the punk boy's direction. He dodges and sends a shock wave at me. The shock wave knocks me back. The punk boy takes his guitar and charges at me. I send a gust of wind at him. He stops mid-flight and I tackle him. He falls off his guitar and goes tumbling to the ground. I think I'll let the ground team handle him.

As this is going on, Dragonfly is fighting for her life. She throws her diamonds at the angel girl, but the angel girl blocks every one. Dragonfly changes tactics and punches the angel girl in the face. The angel girl recoils,but then flies at Dragonfly. She puts her wings around Dragonfly and Dragonfly drops from the sky, her face a mask of pain. Blackwing flies up and forms his sword. He hacks the angel girl and she tumbles down.

"Thanks," I say.

"Don't mention it. Let's go check on everyone on the ground," Blackwing says.

Blackwing and I fly down to check the ground scene. We come to a bit of a surprise. A large cradle of vines surrounds Dragonfly. I run over to Dragonfly and heal her. The vines around Dragonfly growl at me. I look at Vineson.

"Is this your doing?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says, looking just as bewildered as me. "I just pounded the ground in frustration, and this happened."

"Guess we found what your powers are good for," Blackwing comments. "Where's the girl?"

"Sparks comes running over with Coral on her back. It looks like the two have formed a mutual agreement; Coral rides on Sparks and watches her back.

"The two villains got away. We just had them when this teenager in a weird cloak came and made them disappear. How's our rescuee?"

The girl we rescued is a little strange. Besides the fact she has wings, her outfit is yellow and black striped. By her side are two yellow blasters (I think). She looks African American and she has pigtails. She also looks a little banged up. I decide to not touch the girl (I'm afraid she'll hit me if I try) and I send my green light over her. The girl sits up and rubs her wings. She looks at us.

"Please tell me you're friendly," she says.

"Depends on what side you're on," I say to the girl.

"I'm one of the good guys," she says. "Did you just help me out back there?"

"You looked like you were in a bit of a pickle with punk boy and angel girl," Sparks says.

"You mean Punk Rocket and Angel? Yeah, I guess I was in a bit of pickle," the girl says. "My name's Bumblebee. How about you."

"I'm Crystal. This is Vineson, Blackwing, Sparks, Dragonfly, and Coral. How did you manage to get attacked by those creeps?"

"It's a long story," Bumblebee says. "But maybe I can explain. I'm a member of the Teen Titans. We're the single largest superhero team out there," she says proudly. "We also have the largest amount of enemies out there. Those guys were members of the Brotherhood of Evil, and my guess is they were sent to take me down. I'm also guessing that the rest of my teammates were attacked too."

"So, where are the rest of your teammates?" Vineson asks.

"Don't know. We're kinda scattered at the moment. My communicator is busted so I've got no way of reaching them."

I think for a moment. "Do you have any teammates that you know don't move around much?"

"Well…Red Star doesn't go out much and I think that you would have to send an army to try and take him down, but he lives in Russia," Bumblebee says. "Flying is a big no-no right now. Can anyone here teleport or something?"

Blackwing steps up. "I can travel through shadows. I'll get you there in no time and it should be safe."

"I knew you were hiding something!" I exclaim.

"Sounds good," Bumblebee says to Blackwing. She turns to us. "Thanks for saving me back there. Maybe after this mess is taken care of, I can make you Titans or something."

"We'll think about it," I say. "Could you not mention us though? We're still trying to figure why on earth we have powers in the first place."

"No problem. See you guys later," Bumblebee says. Blackwing envelops the both of them in shadows and he's gone. About a minute later, he comes back shivering.

"Okkkkkay, apparently Russia is ccccold even in July. Got a litttttle lost and ended up in the middle of Sibbberia," he says with chattering teeth. We all laugh at him. Blackwing gives us a stare that could burn a hole through your skin.

A loud cheering erupts and we turn around. A large crowd gathered during our fight. Lots of people start taking pictures of us. A couple of kids run over with sheets of paper and pens.

"I am not signing autographs," Vineson says.

I turn to my friends in slight shock. "I guess we're officially a team."

Everyone nods. "Yeah. I think we were a team from the minute we met Coral and busted out of the Fortress of Doom," Dragonfly says.

"You call it the Fortress of Doom too?"

"Sounds right to me," Dragonfly says.

"So, if we're a team, we need a leader. Who wants to be it?" I ask. Everyone stares at me and then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Sparks wipes her eyes and claps my shoulder.

"It's so obvious, you goofball. It's you!"

"Me! But you guys…"

"Nope. I'm no leader," Sparks says. "My mind flips from one thing to another too quickly. You know how to stay focused and you know how to work with people."

"It's you," Vineson agrees. "You're the one who got us out of that cell. You put out the escape plans for the Fortress of Doom. And you got us a place to crash last night. Plus, I don't think anyone else here wants it."

"Vineson's right," Blackwing says. "Honestly, you would be a much better leader than anyone here. I'm good at fighting and ticking people off and not much else."

"I'm too young," Dragonfly says. "You're the right age. Plus, you obviously have the most control over your powers, besides Coral."

Coral gives me two thumbs up in agreement, her green eyes sparkling. I sigh, defeated.

"How can I say no to eyes like that?" I say. Everyone laughs again.

"We also need a team name," Sparks says. I nod my head.

"I've got an idea," I say. I quietly whisper the name.

"Isn't that copying?" Vineson asks.

"It should be different enough," I say with confidence. "Besides, look at all of the superhero teams out there. They basically copy each other anyway."

We turn back to the crowd. Apparently, a TV station came during our discussion. My friends and I smile big for the camera.

"I'm downtown with the heroes who saved our city. Tell me young heroes, who are you?" the reporter says.

"Well…I'm Crystal." I smile with a leader's confidence

"I'm Dragonfly." She flies around in a loopty loop.

"My name's Sparks." Sparks, being a natural showgirl, poses.

"I'm Blackwing." He gives a bow to the camera.

"I'm Vineson." He stands there looking fierce. Wonder how many girls are going to fall in love with him at first sight.

"And this little girl is Coral," I say. Coral gives a little wave.

"And we are the Mutant Edition Titans."

* * *

**I know, lame name, but it was the only thing I could think of. See, told you this one was going to be more intersting.**

**Conscience: The next chapter will not be 'lame' correct.**

**Me: I sure hope not. And can you please shut up!**

**Conscience: Me shut up? Never! I am your-**

**Me: I know, voice of reason.**

* * *

**Just R&R while I go talk to my conscience.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Six Months

**WARNING: boring filler chapter alert. If you don't like boring filler parts, DO NOT READ! I needed a filler inbetween chapters, so this is it. It's basically an overview of the next six months because I didn't want to do 10 million chapters of boring important stuff, so I crammed it all into one chapter. If the changing of tenses is annoying, it has a reason, but I'll need to think of the reason first.**

**Concsience: You're going to regret this.**

**Me: I know that, so please shut up.**

**Conscience: Then why put this chapter up in the first place?**

**Me: Because I need it! *turns off annoying conscience button* Enjoy boring filler chapter.**

**Conscience: What about the-**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS FOR PETE'S SAKE! I thought I turned you off?**

**Conscience: Oops.**

***large mind wrestle***

**Me: Okay, that was weird. Please enjoy while I hunt down my subconscience. **

* * *

Well, after we saved Storm City, the people there wanted us to be the local superhero team. How could we decline? You don't often get offered a city to protect.

Our first priority as a team was to get a place to live. A cove just outside Storm City was the perfect location with easy water access and a really good view. We decided on a tower for our home base …but not like anything like you would imagine. You see, being trapped in a room that is a perfect square for even a little bit gets to you. Coral was in more of a rectangle, but we all agreed on one thing: no square or rectangular rooms.

So, our tower is a little bit warped.

The ground floor is a circle, followed by alternating layers of hexagons, pentagons, and octagons. The 'top' floor is the mission room. It is shaped in a circle and it has a 360* view of the city and surrounding sea. It took forever to hook up all of the security equipment, electricity, plumbing, and the holograms. Thank goodness for Blackwing. After all, he's the only one who understands how this stuff works.

Below that is our kitchen/rec room. It is really awesome. State of the art appliances, 70-inch flat screen TV, custom made couches, magic table from Asa (house warming present from her), and every gaming system known to mankind.

We have two floors of guest rooms, storage, and bathrooms after that (not that we actually expect anyone to visit).

Under that are four floors of training rooms. Let's face it, we have next to no idea the limits of our powers (or even if those are the only powers we have) and we need to test them. One floor can hold two private training rooms and the last training room is a large one that we can all use for team exercises. Blackwing managed to hook up some really fancy training equipment, and some apparatuses that are specialized only for one person. The training rooms are almost always occupied.

Below that are the greenhouse (Vineson's request), art room (Dragonfly's request), music room (Coral's request), and the pool (team decision). The bottom floor is the entrance hall (we almost never use it. The roof works as a landing pad.) Below ground are the workshops for Blackwing's tinkering, evidence lockers, and lots and lots of storage (trust me, we got lots of gifts from the citizens of Storm City). On top of the top floor are our rooms. A rough outline of our tower is a deformed castle with six turrets.

Each of our rooms is a different shape. I chose a hexagon. My room is painted light blue with diagonal gray stripes. I have colored orbs that float around and tell me the current weather conditions and the current situation outside. My bed is a cloud that is hovers off the ground. It took a lot of manipulation to finally make my bed able to sleep on. Thanks to Asa, we all have magic dressers (no laundry, yay!).

Dragonfly chose a diamond. Her walls are painted so the surface is reflective. She has a full bed that has black blankets and her room is covered in posters of boy bands and strewn with craft supplies and lots of stuffed animals. Tweens never change.

Vineson got a pentagon. Let's just say that most greenhouses would be jealous of the plant diversity in his room. He has is floor-to-ceiling windows and all he has besides plants are his hammock and the magic dresser. He could put the plants in the greenhouse, but the ones in his room are of the mutant variety. Do not enter without permission unless you want to be eaten or have fire breathed on you (yes he has fire-breathing plants. _Fireus Eateus Ofeus Youreus Faceus)._

Blackwing chose an oval. His room is very unusual. The walls, furniture, and décor are what you would expect from an ancient Japanese house, but high tech sensors and tools are incorporated into the walls. A wide variety of Japanese weapons line the walls alongside tazers and grappling hooks. I try to steer clear of his room.

Sparks… got a lightning bolt. Her room is really confusing to walk around, but she likes it. She has a full bed that has electric blue blankets. Lots of live electric currents run through her room constantly and Sparks often gives the tower a quick power surge when she discharges her electricity. Really do not enter.

Coral chose a circle. Her room is painted light pink and she has a twin bed, her dresser, and a couple of plants. She has a large pillow in the middle of her room that she uses for sitting on when she plays her panpipes.

Coral loves playing her panpipes, and she is really good at it. She never uses sheet music, but her melodies are really beautiful. Coral carries around her panpipes wherever she goes, and it got us thinking. From Coral's playing, we came up with a system of quick communication when we are in the tower. We all carry around flutes, recorders, or panpipes, and since our tower is slightly acoustic, we can relay messages fast with Morse code. It is really cool.

During the construction of our tower, we got some good news. Three days after we met Bumblebee, the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated. We celebrated that night with pizza (I'm not going to mention the toppings. My friends are weird).

That didn't mean there weren't any villains. We were constantly fighting off crazy criminals with superpowers. Some guys had super-strength, some had annoying magic that made us all switch bodies until we took the guy down (that really wasn't fun), and one guy basically tried to blow us up for a week and a half. It was then that we learned that Coral's flute is stronger than steel and is really effective as a weapon.

About three months in, we finally finished construction of our tower. As a completion present, Blackwing gave us all watches that could be used for communication. Each of our watches was customized to our suits and powers. Sparks' was silver and shock resistant. Dragonfly's was black and green. Vineson's was brown and durable. Blackwing's was completely black, but it had a small silver strip around the face of the watch. Mine was ice blue and white. All of our watches were special, but Coral's was the most spectacular. It looked like a gold and pink watch, but if you pressed a small button, she could type words on a touch screen and have them projected on a hologram. Coral's eyes teared up when she saw her gift and she gave Blackwing a humongous hug. He toppled over and they both fell into a large mud pile. We all laughed after that.

It was after the completion of our tower that we decided to go back to the Fortress of Doom. None of us wanted to go, but we needed answers, and the only place with answers was that place. So we went back, but we proceeded with caution. We went under the cover of darkness and silently infiltrated the compound. And what did we find?

Nothing.

Nothing and no one was left in that place of terror. No computer data, no weapon files, no experiment files, no information as to whom these guys worked for.

Nothing.

We combed the whole facility from to bottom, but we found nothing. Even our old cells were wiped clean. We went away defeated, but we vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery. But that had to wait because the next three months were filled with more bad guys, especially when word got out that the Brotherhood of Evil had escaped. We fought someone who looked like he was made of cinderblocks, a crazy guy on a motorcycle, and a magician who gave us a run for our money, literally when dollar bills tried to kill us.

The funny thing was, though, we never heard a peep from the Teen Titans. We guessed that Bumblebee had kept her promise and didn't mention us, but we still hoped that we would be left alone for a little longer so that we could become stronger.

We couldn't have been more mistaken.

* * *

**Okay, more intersting stuff happening next chapter. Please R&R (rate and reveiw) and tell me if I should do the conversations with my mind or not. Please?**

**Conscience: You already are doing it, why not continue?**

**Me: I thought I turned you off.**

**Conscience: Uh oh.**

***large banging noices***

**Me: See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Titans and Pizza

**FYI: I'm changing tenses. Present tense is HARD to write in. This is another slightly boring chapter, but it envolves the Teen Titans meeting the Mutant Edition Titans. I'm sorry if the Teen Titans seem a little out of character. I'm only human. To earlier readers, I changed Coral's flute to panpipe from a request of my sister's. Personally, I think she's right.**

**Conscience: She has good ideas, you know.**

**Me: I thought I turned you off.**

**Conscience: Yes, but what about the disclamer?**

**Me: Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans, just the OCs. Now where is that off button? Please enjoy while I hunt for an off button.**

* * *

**General POV**

Robin paced back and forth inside Titan's tower. The Brotherhood of Evil had escaped from their flash-frozen prison and then came back with thirteen new members. A week after the Brotherhood escaped, Robin called a meeting. He sent for Titans that could relay the news fast. That meant people like the Herald, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Kole, and Gnarrk. He also sent for Jericho and Pantha because of the importance they played in the rescue of the Teen Titans.

"It doesn't make sense. How do over forty villains under tight surveillance simply vanish and then reappear with MORE bad guys?" Robin ranted.

"Perhaps the Brotherhood of Evil has lots of connections?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's more than that. This attack was planned. I just know it." Robin continued to pace back and forth. The Titan's eyes traveled back and forth as they watched their leader.

"Dude, at this rate you'll wear a hole through the floor," Beast Boy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"For once, I agree with Beast Boy," Raven remarked in a monotone. Beast Boy's face lit up.

"YES!" he shouted. Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at Robin pacing. Pantha stood up and faced Robin from across the table.

"We are more than match for those guys," Pantha said, pounding her fist onto the table. "I say we take them down. Now."

"Yah, we can take 'em," Kole said. Gnarrk grunted his approval.

"We can't go charging in. We don't even know where their base is," Robin fumed. "Let's face it, we're going to need every Titan possible to take down these guys, and we can't leave the rest of the world in jeopardy."

"Robin, we've been everywhere," Cyborg said, growing impatient. "There aren't anymore heroes that we haven't given communicators too."

Bumblebee furrowed her eyebrows and then stood up and faced the rest of the Titans. "Actually, there is a group of heroes that don't have communicators."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed. Jericho looked up in surprise.

"Yep. I don't think they would be happy with me telling you, but here it is. Remember how I said that Punk Rocket and Angel went after me? Well, a group of mutants saved me from slamming into the pavement. They asked that I wouldn't mention them, but they aren't half bad."

"If they are good guys, then they meet the description of help perfectly. My team will go and investigate. The rest of you can head back to your bases and wait for instruction. Where are they?" Robin asked.

"Storm City, Washington State," Bumblebee replied. "Oh, by the way, there is a girl that kinda looks like you Jericho."

Jericho's eyes widened and he looked around distressed. _It couldn't be, could it? _he thought to himself. He grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled something down.

_I'm going to Storm City with you guys. I need to see something._

"Fine with me," Robin said. "You mind taking Jericho's sector for today Herald?"

"No problem. I'll see you around." Herald slipped through a portal and the rest of the Titans followed him through. After the Brotherhood battle six months ago, lots of Titans relied on Herald to get the around the world. Herald never really seemed to care.

The Teen Titans plus Jericho climbed into their ship with Beast Boy as a hawk flying on the outside. The Titans turned their ship in the Direction of Storm City and sped off.

**Crystal's POV**

I walked down the stairs to our kitchen/rec room. There, the boys were playing some space alien game that I've never heard of and Dragonfly was reading a book on dragonflies on one of the couches. That girl has some really interesting hobbies. I opened the fridge. Nothing even remotely appetizing. I sighed and picked up the phone. I hate empty fridge day.

"Who wants pizza!" I shouted, ready to take in the barrage of toppings.

"Sausage and chicken!" Vineson yelled.

"Garlic and green pepper!" Blackwing replied.

"Mushroom and pepperoni!" Dragonfly shouted without looking up from her book.

Sparks came dashing by with her request. "Tomatoes, black olives, and anchovies," she said. I heard Coral run down the stairs and over to me. She quickly typed out her topping.

_Pineapple please._

And what did I want? Extra cheese. My friends are weird, what did I say? I dialed the number of our favorite pizza place.

"One MET special for MET Tower please," I said to the order boy. "If you get it here fast, you'll get a really good tip." All I heard after that was a scramble for our pizza. Our tastes are so different that they named a pizza after our usual orders. It's not six individual pizzas; it's one humongous pizza with five slices of each ingredient group. Thirty large slices of pizza. I feel really bad for the pizza makers.

I sat back and sighed. These past six months have been crazy. We've already had to replace the roof twice and the windows get replaced almost daily from stray missiles. The city has been grateful that we protect them, but it almost seems that when we arrived, the villains came.

Oh well…

"Anything yet?" Blackwing asked me. I'm guessing he was referring to the monitors of the city. My eyes do a three sixty at that. Blackwing is the one who checks the monitors, and he's really the only one who understands how these things work. He's also my second in command because he's proven to be a very good tactician. Plus, he's a ninja (long story).

"No, it's been really quiet lately. I'm not sure if that's good or not," I reply. There have been times where it goes really quiet for a week and then five villains all attack at once. That was a really odd week. I'm surprised that Storm City is still standing after the last large battle, considering that we leveled thirteen buildings and half a city block of statues (longer story).

The doorbell rang loudly. I floated over to the door, thinking the pizza guys must desperately need that tip. On my way down, I pick up the community wallet. Two months ago, Sparks began supplying electricity to the local power plant. She discharges electricity every so often, and we get money for it. That really helped with the construction bill (you don't want to know how much it cost, but the city footed most of the bill). I leafed around and fished out a twenty and a five. Considering the pizza has a diameter of a large oven, it costs a pretty penny.

I opened the door and blinked in surprise. In front of me were six people. A boy with completely green skin stood closest to the door, He wore a purple and black body suit and black boots. He gave me a mischievous smile and he showed a row of pointy teeth. His aura gave one of a mischief-maker.

A teenage girl with fire red hair, green eyes, and orange skin flew above her companions. She had a purple sleeveless shirt, a purple skirt, and purple thigh high boots. She looked very happy and energetic considering she gave me a humongous smile, and her aura was nothing but happy thoughts.

A half robotic man stood next to the flying girl. What parts of him weren't robotic looked African American. He looked very fierce, but I could tell he had a softer side. I'm good at reading people. Plus, I could sense a little bit of humor in his aura.

A teenage girl in a dark blue cape and a black leotard floated next to the robotic man. I couldn't see her face, but she had very pale skin. She had a very strong aura coming off of her. It wasn't like Asa's though. The girl's aura was more sinister and less controlled emotionally. I think she realized that I could sense her aura.

A teenager with blond hair stood away from the others. He had a white long sleeved shirt, a purple tunic, black leggings, purple boots, a gold belt, and gold braces on the end of his sleeves and at the tops of his boots. The most unnerving thing about him were his eyes. He had lime green eyes that seemed to peer inside your soul, and they looked familiar. I didn't bother to read his aura; I was too afraid of what I might find.

The last one was an older teenage male. He had a green t-shirt, a red vest, green tights, black boots, a cape, and slicked back black hair (once again, ewww). He also had a mask that covered his eyes. This one was obviously the leader. He carried himself high and his aura was one of complete seriousness. I almost wanted to tell his aura to lighten up.

"That pizza here yet!?" Sparks shouted. I mentally face palmed.

"No, but we've got company!" I shouted back. Loud crashes and feet pounding on the stairs confirmed that my team was coming. Sparks arrived first with Dragonfly close behind. Vineson ran in, Blackwing dropped from the sky, and Coral brought up the rear. She took her place on Sparks' back and the rest of my team pulled themselves into a fighter's stance. When my entire team had gathered, I locked eyes (or in his case, mask) with who I assumed was the leader.

"You have thirty seconds to explain why you're here," I said, putting on my leader expression.

"We're the Teen Titans, and we just want to talk," the leader boy said, returning my glare.

"Do you know Bumblebee?" I asked. If these really were the Teen Titans, they would know Bumblebee.

"Yep. She told us what happened over Storm City, but she couldn't come. Sorry," the leader boy said.

"We'll do introductions inside," I said, turning back to the tower. Just as we were about to head in, a car with a pizza logo pulled up. The pizza guy came out of the car and dragged out a large, square box the size of two good-sized school desks.

"One MET special. That'll be $19.90," the delivery boy said, struggling with the large box. His eyes widened at the sight of the Teen Titans. I sighed and walked over to the boy. I gave him the money and using my wind powers to lift the pizza. The delivery boy's eyes widened at the sight of his tip.

"Thanks Miss," the boy said, sprinting back to his car. My team grinned at the pizza and the Teen Titans looked confused.

"Dude, that's a big pizza," the green boy said. I walked inside the tower with my friends following behind.

"You coming?" I asked. The Titans shrugged and followed us in.

* * *

**Interesting stuff comes next, I promise. Oh, I did find the off buton for my conscience if you're curious.**

**Conscience: Uh, no you didn't.**

**Me: Oh, it's on. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Introductions and Problems

**This is going to be a slightly weird chapter, but bear with me. We probally have three or four more chapters, and then that's it. Oh, and I don't need my conscience to tell me anymore that I don't own the Teen Titans, so no more weird conversations with my mind. Sorry.**

* * *

We took the elevator to the mission room. I wasn't going to give a tour until we had gotten some things sorted out. The elevator opened and we walked out. The mission room has some of the most up-to-date security and we recently got a hologram projector. It also has a large table in the center if we need it.

That's were the pizza went.

I opened the box and a weird combination of smells floated out. The Teen Titans wrinkled their noses in obvious disgust while the rest of my team tackled the pizza. Sparks and Vineson have the largest appetites and even though we have a magic table, it sometimes needs to recharge. Hence the pizza.

"You guys want any?" I asked the Teen Titans. The red haired girl flew over.

"Please, what sort of toppings are on your pizza?" she asked. I looked at her slightly confused before shrugging it off. I suppose I can't blame her for her manner of speech.

"Well, you can chose from the stuff left," I said, motioning to the pineapple slices, the mushroom and pepperoni slices, the extra cheese slices, and the garlic and green pepper slices. The girl shrugged and picked up a pineapple slice. She ate it in three bites and smiled.

"Wonderous! It tastes like the glorba snorta pies of my planet," the girl said to my team. We all blink.

"Uh, did she say home planet?" Sparks asks. The red hair girl nods her head and smiles.

"My name is Starfire and I come from the planet Tamaran," the red haired girl said. "And these are my friends Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Jericho." Starfire motioned to all of her friends/teammates and then looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I'm Crystal and this is Dragonfly, Vineson, Blackwing, Sparks, and… where's Coral?" I said looking around franticly. I turned my head to the side and saw Coral staring at the Titan named Jericho. Their eyes widened and Coral ran across the room and flung herself into his arms. They both collapsed on the floor and they both had humongous smiles on their faces. I looked at both of them and I smiled.

"Crystal, what's going on?" Dragonfly asked.

"Look closely," I said to my teammates. They took a second glance and their eyes widened. The Teen Titans seemed to be realizing the same thing.

Coral finally untangled herself from Jericho's embrace and she typed out a message.

_I'd like you to meet my older brother Jericho._

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, all of us pulled the two siblings into a hug. Coral seemed to be squished between Dragonfly and Starfire and Jericho looked about ready to collapse after being clapped on the back fifteen million times. Eventually, we stopped the congratulations and we went back to business.

"I'm guessing you're the leader, Crystal," Robin said. I nodded my head.

"Yep. And I'm guessing you're the leader," I replied. Robin nodded.

"Sorry about the earlier reception. The last people that came to our tower dressed like that tried to send us to the next dimension," I said to Robin.

"No problem. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened," he said. I rolled my eyes; I knew where this was going.

"Let me guess, you want us to join the Teen Titans," I said to Robin. I held up my hand before he could respond. "We've been taking care of this city and the surrounding area for six months now. We built our tower by ourselves and we managed to take down a plethora of villains. We don't need help."

"I'm not saying you need help; I'm saying that we could use your help," Robin said.

"What do you mean you need help? The Teen Titans don't need help," I said.

"Well, this time around we need it. The Brotherhood of Evil escaped from their prison last week. What's even worse is that they've been striking harder and harder each time. We're going to need all the help we can get," Robin said with a slightly harsher tone.

"We may be heroes, but we're new. We woke up in a cell without any memory of how we got there and all of us besides Coral never had powers before that. These past couple of months have been it. I'm not being ungrateful; I'm being realistic. You need seasoned fighters, and that's not us," I stated. The Teen Titans looked at us in shock. My guess is that they've never gotten turned down. I'm guessing my friends were thinking the same.

The sound of light tapping turned us to Coral and Jericho. Coral was typing a mile a minute and before long, she had a speech written out.

_I remember how I ended up in the Fortress of Doom. I was still slightly unconscious, but I remember hearing voices that sounded like this:_

"_Our master said that this one would be different. We can't mutate her and she won't fight willingly against her brother. We're going to need to use the brain wave stimulator on her."_

_I'm still not sure who said those words, but I could faintly make out a tall skinny man in weird spacesuit like clothes. I also remember a really big gorilla like man._

"Professor Chang and Monsieur Malah," Robin said, seething. "They've done some horrible things before, but this is a new low."

"Who are these guys?" I asked Robin.

"Professor Chang is a scientist gone wrong and Monsieur Malah works for the Brain, the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin said to us. My guess is that he was thinking the same thing I was: we're in the same boat now.

"I guess we need to work together now," I said. "If the Brotherhood of Evil is responsible for what happened to us, then we've got a score to settle. Where are they?"

"That's just it; we don't know," Cyborg said. "We were hoping you guys would have an idea."

"When we went back to the Fortress of Doom, as we like to call it, there was nothing. No data, no people, not even a scrap of paper. We don't have a clue."

"Wait!" Sparks exclaimed, "What about Asa! She could give us a hand."

"Who is this Asa?" Starfire asked. Raven looked up.

"I know Asa. She was the first person I met after I arrived from Azarath. She is a sorceress of great power, but she is very kind," Raven said. "She is good at magical tracking."

"How do we find her?" Robin asked. Sparks grinned.

"Well…Crystal could use her aura sensing, Coral could use her panpipes to call her, or we could visit her apartment. Which do you want?"

Robin frowned. "I think we'll just visit her."

"Then let's go," I said. "She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

As we walked to Asa's apartment, we gave the Titans a quick tour of the city. We pointed out city hall, the various shops, and the pizza place (I swore I saw them shake their fists at us).

When we arrived at Asa's apartment, I rang the doorbell. A minute later, Asa opened the door and she smiled. She hasn't changed a bit since we met her six months ago.

"Hello Crystal. Dragonfly, you look lovely. Still full of energy Sparks, I see. How are the botany projects Vineson? Any luck with the new hologram Blackwing? Coral, you look really happy today. Any special reason? Raven! It has been too long," Asa said to us between hugs. After she got her greetings in, I spewed out a similar greeting.

"Hello Asa. You look incredible and you seem to be in a good mood today. Vineson's botany project is going well. The hologram gave us a bit of trouble, but nothing we couldn't deal with. Coral is happy because she is with her brother, and we need a little help," I said in rapid-fire fashion. Asa looked slightly amused.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

"Oops," I said, slightly embarrassed, "This is Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Jericho, and you already know Raven. Guys, this is Asa."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please, come with me."

We walked up the stairs and into her penthouse. The Titans gasped and I think I heard a whistle or two. My friends rushed in and, in a déjà vu moment of six moths ago, flopped on the couch.

"Nice place," Cyborg said. I looked at the Titans and stifled a laugh. Beast Boy looked ready to take flight.

"Dudes! I've been here before. You gave me my uniform," Beast Boy said to Asa.

"I suppose I did Beast Boy," Asa said with a smile. Robin walked up to Asa and crossed his arms.

"Okay, long story short, we need to know if you can tell us the location of the Brotherhood of Evil," he said. Asa nodded her head and then walked over to a bowl filled with water. I looked at her and saw her frowning. She muttered some words and the stared into the bowl. She did this for a little while before sending me a message.

_I know where they are, but I must warn you to take caution._

_ Can you see the future?_

_ No, but I sense something evil. Something that is not right. Your friend Robin is too determined to set things right, and I fear that he will bring harm to himself. I will share this information only if you want me to._

_ Do we have a choice? We need to know where they are._

Asa sighed and turned to the Titans and my team. "Beast Boy, I remember you when you were a member of the Doom Patrol. Tell me, where was the closest Brotherhood of Evil base to here?"

Beast Boy frowned slightly and then his eyes lit up. "Roughly five miles northeast from here."

Asa nodded. "Exactly where it said in my scrying. I wish you all good luck in finding these monstrosities."

"Thank you Asa," Robin said. As we turned to leave, I felt someone probe my mind for an aura speaking.

_You don't need to be a scryer to tell that something isn't right. _I looked over to Raven who gave me a slight look.

_I know. I read Robin's aura when you came. He is determined to take the Brotherhood of Evil down once and for all._

_ That is what I fear…and I don't fear much._

* * *

**The next chapter will be more entertaining and we'll see something interesting. Oops, shouldn't give to much away. Please reveiw. I like them a lot.**

**...now I sound selfish. Drat! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Brotherhood of Evil

**Finally some action! Now, before reading this, I want you to swear this oath:**

**I will, under no surcumstainces, go to Lunrav14's house with an angry mob.**

**Okay, now you can't kill me. Please enjoy (I hope, I hope, I hope).**

* * *

Using the Titans' ship, our own two feet, and an electric powered scooter, we managed to get to the Brotherhood base. These guys must like hiding in plain sight because the building in front of us was an abandoned factory. I think it once made toothpaste.

Starfire, Dragonfly, Blackwing, and Beast Boy flew up to the roof. Blackwing sent me the ok signal and I used my wind powers to lift anyone who couldn't levitate or use their own methods to get up (guess who refused my help).

Blackwing had done something to the vent so that it popped open. We dropped in as quietly as possible. This was our team's first real mission. Sure, we had taken down other bad guys, but this was our first super-villain team. We were excited, and a little nervous.

Robin pointed to the vent and he used his tools to prop open the vent. We dropped down and kept walking. I was having a serious déjà vu moment from when we escaped the Fortress of Doom. We came upon a room with a large ceiling. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. I felt several strong auras around me and I froze.

"IT'S A TRAP!" I shouted. Everyone snapped into a fighter's stance as maniatic laughter arose from the shadows. Lights snapped on to reveal close to twenty villains. A long, stretchy hand came down and scooped up Coral. Her eyes widened and she reached for Jericho's hand. Her fingers barely missed. Jericho made a rushed grab for his sister, but it was too late. She was pulled up onto a ledge that contained four other people.

One of them looked like a robot with a brain inside. I could tell from the hate running off of the Teen Titans that this was The Brain, the leader of the Brotherhood. That was weird, but what was weirder was I felt no aura coming off of him. Every living thing I've encountered has at least a faint aura. This guy had nothing. Could he even be alive?

A large gorilla stood next to the Brain. This must be Monsieur Malah. Considering that his aura displayed emotions not commonly found in a gorilla, I'm guessing he's sentient.

A woman in red stood to the Brain's left. In her stretchy hands was Coral. The woman had long black hair, a red body suit, and thigh high boots. Her aura was ruthless and I probed a little deeper to find her name. I came up with Madam Rouge.

The last one stood slightly apart from the others. He wore a hazmat suit and goggles. I fumed at this guy. This was the guy who most likely hurt Coral and, somehow, mutated the rest of us. I refused to read his aura because I knew he was Professor Chang.

Jericho looked at the four villains on the platform and then something really weird happened.

I heard Jericho's voice. Sort of.

_GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!_

I'm honestly not sure who was more surprised, the bad guys, or us. Everyone just stared at the boy who everyone considered mute. Beast Boy was the first one to voice his confusion.

"Uh, did you just speak?" he asked. Jericho looked at us and shook his head.

_I'm not actually speaking. What you are hearing is words I think in my head and then project to your ears._

"So, telepathy?" Sparks asked.

_Not exactly. It's a branch off of my normal powers. I'll explain later._

"So, the vittle vone can speak. How interesting," Madam Rouge said in a Russian accent.

"It is not normal speech though. It appears to be a branch off of his powers," Monsieur Malah said. I guess he is sentient.

"Well-isn't-it-the-Teen-Titans?" the Brain said in a robotic voice. "And-it-seems-you-have-brought-some-friends."

"Let Coral go, you psychopathic lady. before we come up there and kick your butt to Timbuktu," Dragonfly said, staring daggers at Madam Rouge.

"Oh, you vant your vittle friend back?" Madam Rouge asked in a sickly sweet tone. "Ven come and get her!"

The second the last word escaped from her mouth, the rest of the villains attacked. I don't remember everyone we fought, but I remember fighting a fat guy with a light-saber, a guy who could multiply himself, and a creepy lady with walking cookies.

Robin hopped up to the platform with Jericho and I right behind him. Anything that came into my field of vision, I kicked or punched. I blasted as many people as possible with ice and I called upon an electric storm or two, but nothing seemed to work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madam Rouge hand a struggling Coral to a henchman in a hazmat suit. Jericho and I gave each other a quick glance before running after the guy. The henchman led us away from the battle to a large room. A man stepped out of the shadows with lots of henchmen behind him.

"I appears I have the upper hand here," Professor Chang said to us in a mocking tone.

"Give us back Coral, and no one gets hurt," I said with an ice blast at the ready.

"I don't think that's possible," Professor Chang said. With that, the room burst into chaos. Jericho immediately took possession of one of the henchman and started blasting away. I hurled large gusts of wind around and threw lightning bolts. I'm not nearly as good with electricity as Sparks, but it is really effective.

A blast hit me in the back and I flew through the air and smacked a wall. I saw Jericho get forcibly thrown out of someone and he smacked the wall as well. I placed a hand on the back of my head and I felt a slight trickle of blood. I quickly healed it and crawled over to Jericho. His arm had a large cut on it. I sent out a stream of green light and his cut knitted itself back together.

From behind me, I heard a gasp. I sent a volley of icicles before standing up. Two henchmen grabbed me and pinned my arms at my sides. I saw Jericho get similar treatment. The henchmen dropped me by Professor Chang, but not before binding my arms. He looked at me in shock.

"You can't be, could you?" he asked, his voice dubious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I spat. Professor Chang looked at me in shock.

"It is you. I can't believe it worked," he said muttering to himself. He turned around and walked over to a table "Release her," He said to one of his henchmen. The henchman untied me and I stood up cautiously, ready to strike.

Professor Chang beckoned me over to the table. Next to the table was an intricately carved wooden chair. He motioned me to sit. I sat down and faced him.

"I'm prepared to make you a deal," he told me as he pulled out a syringe. "I'll let your annoying little friends go…if you agree to let me inject you with this."

My eyes must have bulged out of my head. I looked over to Jericho and Coral. They were both shaking their heads furiously. I turned back to Professor Chang and glared at him.

"Why should I trust you? That needle will probably kill me or neutralize my powers," I said. Professor Chang shook his head.

"It won't do either of those things. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

I took in a deep breath. If I did it, who knows what might happen? If I didn't do it, my friends could be in danger. But who in their right mind would trust a villain? Especially a mad scientist. I looked back to Coral. She shook her head and I knew there and then what I should do.

"It's a deal," I said. I didn't look over to Jericho and Coral, but I didn't have to. I knew what their faces looked like.

"Roll up your sleeve," Professor Chang said. I rolled my sleeve up so my entire right arm was exposed. He took an alcohol wipe and cleaned my upper arm off.

"We don't need you to get an infection," he said to me. I rolled my eyes. Since when do evil scientists care about heroes getting an infection?

He took the needle and I closed my eyes. The best way to make a shot hurt less is to take deep breaths and to not tense up. Tensing up makes it hurt more. I felt a sharp poke and it was over in a second.

Instantly, I felt my body burning up. What ever was in that syringe felt like liquid fire, but I refused to scream in pain. I wouldn't scream in front of villains and I especially wouldn't scream in front of Coral. I needed to stay brave for her. Instead, I clenched my fist. The fire spread to my head and it took all of my will to not grasp it.

When the pain cleared up, I looked up and saw Coral kneeling next to the chair. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. Jericho stood next to me and he was grasping my hand.

_Are you okay? _he asked me. His 'voice' was kind and reassuring, like an older brother.

"Where are the henchmen?" I gasped.

_After you were injected, the dropped us and ran off. I told Coral that you knew about the mind speech. Now, are you okay?_

I tried to nod my head, but I knew I would be lying if I said I wasn't in pain. Instead, I shook it

_Crystal, what happened? _Coral asked me. Her 'voice' was high and light.

"It felt like liquid fire was in my bloodstream," I said. My head still felt like it was on fire and I leaned back in pain. I suddenly sat up in shock. My eyes teared up and I cried.

_Crystal! _Coral exclaimed. _What did that injection do?_

"It gave me memories," I said between sobs.

_You had amnesia? _Coral asked. I shook my head.

"It's hard to explain," I said.

_So tell us. _Jericho said. I shook my head again.

"It has to do with my past. If I told you, you would hate me," I said. Jericho squeezed my hand.

_Then let me tell you a little bit about our past. When Coral was maybe one, there was an accident. _Jericho pulled down his collar to reveal a scar around his neck. Coral had a similar mark around her neck._ Our throats were cut and we nearly died. The doctors managed to patch us up, but the only way we could live was if they turned us into metas. We also lost the ability to speak. When I joined the Teen Titans, I learned our father is the Teen Titans' worst enemy. Trust me, it can't be nearly that bad._

I tried to choke out a laugh. "It's not that bad, but it's pretty close." I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"My father is Professor Chang."

* * *

**Ahh! You swore not to kill me!. I twisted Jericho's back story a little bit from the wiki decription, so sorry to die hard Teen Titans fans. The next chapter will mostly be Crystal's memories with the final confrontaion at the end. I will update as soon as possible, so please don't kill me.**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories of the Past

**Ok, I lied. This one is only Crystal's memories. Professor Chang is younger than he looks so that's why this works out. Crystal isn't telling Jericho and Coral all of this, but she's just going through it in her mind. It's the longest chapter, but it was the easiest and hardest to write. Easiest because I knew what I was going to write. Hardest because, well, you'll see. And I don't own the Teen Titans. This one left me feeling down after writing it so please review.**

* * *

_I sat on our living room floor with playing with a ball. I wore a pink t-shirt and a pink skirt. I was maybe five at the time. I heard the door opening and my father's head popped in. Because he had just come from work, he was sill in his lab coat and goggles. His face was long and gaunt, but he had the biggest smile on his face. He took of his goggles and placed them in his pocket. I ran over to my father and gave him a hug. _

_ "Papa! You're home! Any new experiments to test?" I said in the high-pitched voice of a five year old. My father's eyes twinkled and he let out a laugh._

_ "So eager are we, Lili?" my father asked. "Well, why don't we go down to the lab and see?"_

_ I took my Papa's hand and we walked down the basement steps to his lab. My mother stood at the foot of the stairs. Her long, black hair hung loose and she wore a blouse and black kapris. We walked over to the lab and I jumped up and down in excitement._

_ "So, what are we doing?" I said to my Papa. My father looked at me before pulling up two chairs and setting me down on one. It was a wooden chair with pretty designs, and because I was little, my feet dangled off the edge. My father sat down in the other._

_ "Lili, this experiment is different then the rest of the ones you've tested," my father said. "This one won't go away." _

_ I shrugged my shoulders. My father had tested lots of his experiments on me, but none lasted long. One was a dye that turned my hair blue for a week. Another was a paint that made me invisible. My favorite was the fizzy lollipops that left my mouth tingly._

_ "Will I grow hair out of my ears?" I asked. My father laughed._

_ "No. It's a serum that will give you special abilities. You'll have superpowers." _

_ I looked at my mother and she nodded her head. That was the sign she always gave me to say that the experiment would be safe. She never let me do an experiment unless she approved it first. Even though I was five, I knew that this was a big decision. My father placed his hands on mine._

_ "Remember, you don't have to do this. I will never do anything to you against your will," he told me. I nodded my head._

_ "You can do it Papa. I trust you," I said. He smiled and turned to his worktable. He pulled out an alcohol wipe and a small syringe. He gently wiped my upper right arm back and forth._

"_We don't need you to get an infection," he said to me. I gave him a small smile. He picked up the needle and I took several deep breaths. The poke came and it was quickly over. I was probably the only five year old who wasn't scared of shots._

_ A weird tingling sensation came through my body. It hurt a little bit, but I didn't scream. Instead, I clenched my fist. My parents knew that if I screamed, something was wrong._

_ When the tingling stopped, I looked at my father. He seemed concerned, but when I smiled, a mask of relief came over him. I looked at my hands in confusion._

_ "Now what?" I asked. _

_ "I don't know," he said. "The serum reacts differently to everyone." He rubbed his hand and I took a look at it. His hand was slightly bleeding._

_ "Papa, you're hurt!" I said to him. _

_ "Lili, I'm fine," he said, slightly grimacing. I shook my head. I couldn't let my father be in pain. I felt something powerful within me and I let it out. A green light came out of my hands. It enveloped my father's hand and in a couple of seconds, it was healed. My mother and father looked at me in wonder. I gave them a big smile._

_ "Cool."_

* * *

_ I walked into my mother's library. I looked maybe nine in my tie-dye t-shirt and gray shorts. I spotted my mother and, trying as hard as possible, I levitated over. My mother floated over and gave me a hug. For most people that would be strange, but for me, it wasn't. My mother, Lin, was a sorceress._

_ "I'm ready for my magic lesson, Mama," I said to my mother. She smiled._

_ "Should we work on levitation or aura sensing?" she asked. I smiled and my mother knew what I wanted. _

_ "Aura sensing then," my mother said. "What is the first rule of aura sensing?"_

_ "Use it only for sensing others emotions. If you encounter another magic user, you may use aura sensing to talk with them, but it is more polite to talk out loud," I stated. My mother nodded._

_ "When should you attempt to alter a person's emotions?"_

_ "Only in times of emergency. A sorceress reacts to the emotions of others; she doesn't try to change them."_

_ "This next question I want you to think about," my mother said. "When should you show your healing powers?"_

_ I thought about the question. I knew that I had to keep my powers a secret. Otherwise, the government would try and turn me into a super weapon or something. But I also knew that if someone was being hurt, I had to help him or her._

_ "When someone is so hurt that they need it," I replied. My mother smiled._

_ "Interesting response. Now, to extend your aura to another…"_

_ "Mama, what should I do if someone is bullying my friends?" I asked. My mother blinked and kneeled next to me._

_ "Magic can't fix everything Lili. If someone is using hurtful words, the only think that can stop them are words and actions of kindness."_

* * *

_ I followed my father into the lab. At thirteen, I still tested experiments, but they were more spread out. My father was also away from home a lot more, and I missed our lab time together._

_ "Lili, can you help me out?" my father called. He was working on a cannon of sorts and he wanted me to fire it at a target. I hopped up to the controls and my father nodded. I took aim and fired. A large blast disintegrated the target. I looked at my father in shock._

_ "Papa, that's Xenothium," I said, my voice shacking._

_ "What's wrong with that?" my father asked. He looked tired and he had visibly aged over the years._

_ "Well, it's just that Xenothium in large quantities is, well, illegal," I quietly said. My father hopped up into the controls and looked me in the eye._

_ "I know Lili, but you have to trust me," he said to me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I nodded my head and went upstairs. The next day, I went downstairs and I couldn't find my father. I went into my mother's library. I found her sitting at her desk._

_ "Mama, have you seen Papa?" I asked. She turned around slightly and spoke in a low tone._

_ "Your father is on a study trip for the university. He won't be home for a little bit," my mother said. I nodded my head, but I knew the truth and so did my mother. Sorceresses can always detect lies. That simply was the story for the neighbors._

* * *

_ It wasn't a pleasant night. It was stormy outside and I was sitting in my mother's library reading. I was now fourteen. The papers were swarming with news of large quantities of villains and mass gatherings of heroes. I didn't really pay attention to the news, but this wasn't good._

_ My father came from around the corner and sat down next to me. He took a deep breath, and I knew something was wrong._

_ "Lili, I'm guessing you know from the Xenothium incident that I've been hiding something. The truth is that I make technology, sometimes illegal, and I sell it," my father began. I nodded my head._

_ "Papa, I've known that for a long time," I said. My father sighed._

_ "I can't keep anything from you or your mother, can I?" I shook my head._

_ "Lili, I've tried to keep work and home separate, but it's proved to be impossible. I work for some very bad people, and I recently refused to do something that I thought wasn't right. My employers somehow found out that you had tested some of my experiments, and they told me that I had to test this new invention on you, or…"_

_ "I would not live to see the day," I finished. My father nodded his head._

_ "What does this invention do?" I asked._

_ "Do you remember when I said you had the DNA structure to become a mutant?" my father asked. I nodded. Some people have DNA that if they are exposed to high amounts of energy or stress, they develop mutant powers. For some reason or another, it only works on pre-teens and teens._

_ "Recently, I found a way to turn anyone with that DNA code into a mutant. My employers want to make a strike force of super powered teens, and as a way to punish me, they want you to be the test subject," my father continued. I sat in silence. I remembered that my father would not do this to me unless I gave him my permission._

_ "What does Mama think?" I asked._

_ "She says that she respects your decision, but she also wants you to remember that she loves you," my father said. I looked up at my father and I made up my mind._

_ "I give you my permission."_

* * *

_ I sat in the lab on the same wooden chair that I sat in when I was five. My feet no longer dangled off the edge. My father walked over to me with a needle in hand. I recognized the color of the liquid._

_ "Memory altering?" I asked. It was one of my father's greatest inventions. What it did was alter a person's memories so they remembered something slightly different and it was reversible. _

_ "You have to understand, I'm a coward," my father said. "After I do this to you, I'm afraid you'll hate me for what I've done."_

_ My eyes teared up. "Papa, you're not a coward and I could never hate you. If it makes you feel better though, you can do it."_

_ "It's got a little bit of sedative so you'll be asleep during the whole process," my father said while wiping my arm down. "We don't need you to get an infection," my father said. I gave my father a smile. I felt five again. "Become a hero and escape," my father whispered in my ear. "I won't give you up until I absolutely have to." My father picked up the needle and brought it to my arm. His hand was shaking._

_ "Papa? What's wrong?" I asked._

_ "I can't do it," my father said, his voice breaking. "I can't do this to my only child."_

_ I took my father's hand and I squeezed it. I maneuvered the needle into my hand and pressed it against my arm._

_ "Maybe you can't…but I can." With that I pushed the needle into my skin. Once the syringe was empty, I dropped it onto the ground, my eyelids feeling heavy._

_ "Good luck Lili. I love you," my father whispered to me, still grasping my hand._

_ "I love you too Papa," I whispered back as the world faded around me._

* * *

**Good lord, I'm evil. My sister told me this would be a bad idea. I'm not sure if she's right or not. Please tell me if Crystal and Professor Chang should meet before the...never mind. Just please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Titans, Go!

**All I'm going to say is that this one is the one you've been waiting for: the battle. I don't own the Teen Titans, so please enjoy!**

* * *

"And that's what happened," I finished. I couldn't believe that I just spilled all of that out. I remembered that once the original memories are returned, the alteration memories vanish, but it still hurt. Coral and Jericho stared at me in shock.

_I was expecting beatings. I was expecting horrible experiments. I wasn't expecting that, _Jericho said. _It seems that at home, Professor Chang wasn't all that bad. I don't hate you._

_ You're a triple M, _Coral said.

"A what?" I asked.

_A triple M. It's a hero term for anyone who is a Meta, a mutant, and magic user,_ Coral explained. _They're really rare. It does explain why you're so good with your powers, and now you know you have magic powers as well._

I lowered my head, still crying. I knew that Professor Chang had done some horrible things to the Teen Titans and some really bad things to my friends, but I couldn't bring myself to hate him. After all, I did promise my father that much.

"Can you not tell the Titans? I don't think they're ready to hear it" I asked Coral and Jericho. They glanced at each other and nodded.

_If you promise not to tell the Titans about us, _Coral said. _I'm pretty sure Robin would have our heads if he knew._ I nodded my head. I slowly stood up and glanced back at the chair I was sitting in. Three different experiments, three different outcomes. One gave me healing powers, another mutated me, and the final one gave me my memories. I used the outcome of the first experiment to heal us. I instantly felt better.

"We've been gone from the battle long enough. Let's go!" I shouted to my friends. We raced out of the room and back to the battle hall. We came to a dead stop as we saw Professor Chang and his henchmen right in front of us. I resisted every urge to run and pull my father into a hug. Professor Chang looked at me and sighed.

"You remember now," he said. It wasn't a question.

"I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I can hate the things you've done, but I can't hate you," I told my father. I may have just been imagining it, but I thought I saw him smile. He turned away.

"I would suggest being careful when entering the hall," Professor Chang said. "They just captured all your friends."

_And you're helping us because? _Coral asked.

"Perhaps I've taken a liking to a certain hero on your team," he teasingly said. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"I'll take the henchmen. Professor Chang is all yours," I whispered. They nodded and we attacked. Let me just say this: it didn't last long. As we turned to leave, I took one last look at my father. We met eyes and I heard a small whisper escape his lips.

"Good luck Lili. Your mother would be proud of you," he whispered.

"I'll remember to visit her," I said with a smile. I turned away and ran down the hallway. We slowed to a tiptoe as we reached the exit. I looked at the battle scene. It was anything but good. The Brotherhood of Evil was holding down both my team and the Teen Titans. Everyone looked really banged up, but Robin looked the worst. I'm pretty sure he was close to unconsciousness. I looked up to the rafters and I got an idea.

"Jericho," I whispered, "Can you do the mind whip thing that Coral can?" My answer was a bright purple whip in Jericho's hands.

"Why do I even bother?" I asked. I drew my friends in close and whispered the plan. They nodded in agreement and I took a deep breath. This was the first time in six months I had tried to use my magic powers, other that aura sensing, and I was a little worried. I focused my aura and the next thing I knew, we were on the rafters. Coral and Jericho went their separate ways and I looked for one of my teammates. It would only work if I got their attention.

I just hope that we're not too late.

**Sparks' POV**

Man, that so didn't work. A villain who I learned was named Cinderblock was holding my arms next to me. One of the other villains had come and put handcuffs on us all that neutralized our powers, so no zaps for me. The battle went really down hill after Crystal and Jericho left to save Coral. I hope they're in better shape than us.

I glanced to the ceiling and I tried as hard as possible to not gasp. It was Crystal! I quickly looked to other parts of the ceiling and I saw Coral and Jericho. I mentally cheered. Reinforcements! I looked back at Crystal and saw her make one of our signs. I grinned really widely.

Crystal was telling me to act like a bratty teenager. I can do that.

"Hey weird stretchy lady!" I shouted. "Think you could let us go? My arms hurt!" My team and the Teen Titans looked at me like I was a nutcase. I didn't care. After all, that's what I am.

"Silence, you vittle brat!" the stretchy lady spat. I grinned even wider.

"You want me to be a little brat? Okay…let us go you #$%!" I shouted (I'll let you figure out what I said because I want to keep this semi-appropriate). Everyone around us, villains and heroes alike, gasped in horror. The stretchy lady flung out her arms and yanked me from Cinderblock's grasp. I looked her dead in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Sparks. What's your name?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Hah. I am Madam Rouge, and you are going to regret calling me vat. Any vilal vords?" she asked me in a mocking tone. I looked back up and saw Coral and Jericho holding glowing whips. They were waiting for me to say something. I grinned.

"Yah. Duck." With that I rammed my feet into her chest and brought my arms up. A pink whip cut my handcuffs in half. Pink and purple whips landed on my team and the Teen Titan's handcuffs as well. A concentrated green light swept over the heroes and I felt ten times better. Everyone looked up to the rafters and I think everyone gasped. I simply smiled.

"Vat is the meaning of vis!" Madam Rouge screamed.

Crystal was floating with Coral and Jericho standing on clouds next to her. Must be her manipulating her powers or something like that. She looked happy, relieved, and a little angry. Coral and Jericho just looked angry. That's my little girl.

"Next time you plan to separate us from the rest of the team, maybe you should consider to not underestimate us," Crystal said. My team and the Teen Titans all regrouped and Coral, Jericho, and Crystal floated down. She smiled at me and I got the message: job well done.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Crystal asked Robin. Robin gave her a look.

"How about we do it together?" he replied. Crystal smiled and we turned to the wave of villains.

"Titans, Go!" they shouted. I took of as fast as I possibly could.

I had a score to settle.

**Crystal's POV**

That was really, really close. One more minute, and would have been lights out. I'm just glad that I got the warning from Asa, or I would have shut down in horror. I knew a head on attack would do nothing, but a rescue would.

Snapping back to reality, I sent a large gust of wind at the wall of villains. The gust lifted them off the ground and I threw them at the wall. A large explosion of drywall and rock came flying out. Dragonfly, Starfire, and Blackwing flew into the mess of villains and let's just say I heard some very girlish screams (not from my teammates of course).

Vineson slammed down his fist and large, mutant vines sprang up from the ground. They picked up a large amount of bad guys and held them tight. I think I heard Cyborg and Vineson counting how many bad guys they each took out. Lord of the Rings fans for sure…

Coral and Jericho pretty much dominated the battlefield. Their glowing whips pushed back anything that came within reach…and those whips have a long reach. Anyone that got past the whips was possessed instantly. When Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, Coral and Jericho hopped on his back and started to mow down villains. I steered clear of their section.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sparks fighting Madam Rouge. Sparks ran as fast as she could around Madam Rouge, and I could tell she was supercharged. I sent a stream of electricity her way, and before I could blink, she deflected it back at Madam Rouge. Madam Rouge was blown back and Sparks just kept pounding away.

"That's for Coral!" she screamed as she repeatedly hit Madam Rouge in the face. So that's what happens when Sparks is angry.

Raven managed used her magic to blast many villains into submission. She caught my eye and I swore I saw her smile.

"I didn't know you could teleport," she said. I tried, and failed, to not look surprised.

"You saw me, didn't you?" I sheepishly asked. Raven turned away and continued to blast away.

"I won't say a thing," Raven said in a monotone. I grinned and rapidly threw some icicles at some incoming villains. Robin hopped next to me doing some complicated martial arts. I shocked the attacker and Robin hit him across the face.

"Thanks," he huffed. We turned our sights to the Brain and Monsieur Malah. I glanced at Robin and he nodded his head. He shot out a grappling hook and I used the wind to propel myself up to the ledge. I used a combination of wind, ice, and electricity to beat the overgrown monkey back. Robin let some explosives fly and they made contact. I looked down at the rest of our team. Every other villain was sprawled out, most likely unconscious.

"Look's like you've lost," Robin said to the Brain.

"Perhaps-we-lost-today, but-there-is-always-tomorrow," the Brain said. A large smoke cloud poured out of the robot and my vision was obscured. I pushed the cloud away with my wind powers, but they were gone. Robin clenched his fist in frustration.

"Like the Brain said, there's always tomorrow," I said to Robin. "What's important now is that everyone is safe." Robin looked up and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe you're right, Crystal," Robin said. "This is going to sound crazy, but I thought I heard Asa tell me that this mission would end in disaster unless we learned to act like a team."

I restrained myself from laughing out loud and I just smiled instead. "I guess she was right."

* * *

**This next one will be the last chapter. So sad! But all stories must come to an end. Stay tuned for the final chapter. BTW, I'm not doing any romance between any of the characters (haven't you already figured that out people?)**


	14. Chapter 14: A Titan True

**Here it is, the last chapter. On request from a review, I'll let my conscience have a little spotlight time.**

**Conscience: Okay, Lunrav14 is sad that she is finishing this story and she wants to know if she should do a few one shots based of this fanfic. I've told her again and again this is a good idea, but she always shoots down the-"**

**Me: okay that's enough. To prevent my conscience from rambling on, I don't own the Teen Titans, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

I looked over the battle scene. There were villains everywhere and it looked like a war had just taken place (déjà vu anyone?). It probably looked worse than really it was. I turned to Robin in slight confusion.

"Do you by chance have Arkham Asylum's number?" I asked. "This is our first large villain gathering."

"Won't need it," he replied. "The fifteen largest prisons in the nation have already been notified."

"WHERE IS SHE!" I heard Sparks yell. I looked down and I groaned.

"Madam Rouge escaped," I told Robin. He looked mad for a little bit, but then shrugged it off. I'm guessing he knew that rushing off is a bad plan.

"Where's Professor Chang?" Robin asked. I shoved my feelings deep inside myself and I turned away from Robin.

"Jericho and I were took him out as we were rescuing Coral," I said. "Assuming he hasn't escaped, he should still be down that hallway." Robin nodded and took of. I floated down and helped with the villain clean up crew. When we dragged the villains out of the factory, we found the prison vans waiting. We tried to separate the most dangerous villains and everyone hoped that we wouldn't have to repeat this ever again.

When I saw Professor Chang getting led out, I turned away. I knew that my face would betray me as his child. I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked at Coral. She gave me a smile and I knew she understood.

"That should be everyone," Robin said as he walked over. "Do you mind if we crash at your place for a little bit?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We should have enough room," I said. "But no pizza. I'm pretty sure the pizza place is asking for eternal suffering for our souls."

Robin let out a small chuckle. "As long as your refrigerator doesn't have moving, blue mold, that's fine with me."

I turned to the rest of my team. We all shared a smile and the unspoken message was conveyed.

Let's go home.

* * *

We arrived at the tower with minimal injuries and delays. We walked inside and I turned to Blackwing.

"Take them on a tour of the tower," I whispered. "I need to supercharge the table." Blackwing nodded and turned to the Titans.

"I realize that everyone here is really hungry, but how about a quick tour of our tower. We need a little time to prepare something to eat," Blackwing said. The Teen Titans shrugged and followed Blackwing down to the workroom. I took one look at my friends and we raced to the kitchen. I had no idea what everyone wanted to eat, so I told the magic table to prepare a buffet. I pumped the magic table full of aura magic and roughly eighteen different dishes appeared on the table.

"And that concludes our tour," Blackwing said as he came out of the elevator. The Teen Titans stopped in their tracks at the sight of all of the food.

"Um, how did you guys make all of this?" Beast boy asked. Sparks gave him a wide grin.

"It's called magic," she said with a smile. We all dived in to the plethora of food. I had to supercharge the table two more times in order to get enough food for anyone.

After we ate (and ate and ate and ate), Coral brought out her panpipes. Jericho shot up and ran down the stairs while the rest of us looked on confused. He came back up with a guitar in his hands. He and Coral sat next to each other and played a tune together. The rest of us listened to the two siblings play.

When Coral and Jericho had played for a long time, I took a glance at the clock. It said 9:55. I stood up and yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired," I said to my team. "How about I show you guys your rooms and then we call it a night?" Almost everyone nodded in agreement (guess which energetic friend of mine said no). We showed each Titan their rooms and then we headed up to bed.

When I went up to my room, I found a letter sitting on my dresser. Curious, I walked over to my dresser and opened the envelope. A letter dropped out. I picked it up and started reading.

**Dear Lili,**

**I'm sorry I couldn't send you this earlier, but I needed you to remember first. When your father finished the experiment, he told me that you would most likely break out. He told me the nearest city to the compound and I went to wait for you. When we met, I knew you wouldn't remember. I couldn't tell you, so I had to pretend.**

**For many years I have had a workspace in Storm City. As you know, I gave many superheroes their outfits. Your team was no different, but I gave your team one of the best in my opinion. I gave you the magic items in hopes that you would remember how to use them. It didn't work in the way I had wished for it to work, but I know it helped.**

**You know as well as I do that your father will escape sooner than later. When he does escape, we'll finally be a family again. We considered moving our home to Storm City to make life easier for all of us. I know you have a duty to your city, but do try and come home.**

**I miss you a lot Lili. You're a Titan true.**

The letter was unsigned, but it didn't need one. I looked out over Storm City in the direction of one particular apartment. I used my ice powers to form a little bird. Powered my aura, it soared into the night. I turned away from the window with a ghost of a smile on my face.

I knew my mother would get the message.

* * *

I sat on the roof of our tower, looking out over the rising sun. The night had passed without an alarm sounding, but I still couldn't sleep very well. Too many memories bouncing inside my head to sleep peacefully. I came to terms with my past when I told Jericho and Coral, but it everything was just really confusing. I needed some time alone.

I heard some quiet footsteps behind me. I kept staring out over the water until someone sat down next to me. We sat like that for a while before the masked Titan spoke.

"There's just something about sunrises that make the world seem right," Robin spoke. "It's one of the reasons I get up early." I sat there in silence, absorbing his words.

"I know leading a team is hard," he continued, "But you obviously know what you're doing. I understand if you don't want to be Teen Titans." I thought back to what my mother wrote 'You're a Titan true'. I turned to Robin and looked him in the eye.

"After all of that?" I asked. "I think it's safe to say that we're Titans as much as you are. We don't want to be recognized as Titans whatsoever, but I think I can speak for my team when I say we want to be Titans."

"How about unofficial Titans status then?" he asked while holding out a communicator. I looked at the yellow and black disk. The T on the front almost seemed to call to me. I placed my hand on the communicator and looked Robin in the eye.

"It's a deal," I stated. I took the communicator and placed it in one of my pockets. I turned back to the sunrise and we just sat there, watching the sun come up.

My watch started beeping and I looked at the warning on it.

"Trouble at the bank. It's Switcheroo," I spoke into my watch. I got conformation beeps from my team and I started to float of the roof.

"Who's Switcheroo?" Robin asked.

"He's a villain who can switch your body with someone else. He's really annoying," I said. "Want to come along?"

Robin shook his head. "Your city, your rules, your villains. See you later Crystal."

"See you later," I said as I used the wind to propel myself down.

* * *

We arrived at the bank as Switcheroo was coming out. All of us were in various forms of a fighters' stance. I looked him in the eye and gave him a wide grin.

"You know…I would think from your name that you wouldn't target the same place twice," I said in a taunting voice. We all got our various weapons ready and I turned to my friends. We all smiled and turned to Switcheroo. I sent out a blast of ice and then shouted out words that any and every bad guy should fear.

"Titans, Go!"

* * *

**There it is! I'm planning to start an RoTG fanfic really soon, but I may do the occational oneshot based of this series. Thanks for reading and to those who managed to stick with me this long, I'm glad you have. I've learned a lot since I started this story, this being my first story and all. Until I start a new story...see you later!**


End file.
